Angst
by Jaelle
Summary: A Card Captor Sakura/X Crossover


Angst  
A Card Captor Sakura/X Crossover (yes, you read that correctly)  
by Jaelle  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are all copyright to CLAMP, and I am not making any money off them, so please don't sue me. Or send Sei-chan after me.  
  
*Words in asterisks are thoughts.*  
  
***  
  
The Dragons of Earth faced the Dragons of Heaven across the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower.  
  
/Kamui/ stepped forward, smiling evilly. "And so it has come," he said. "The final day, the last conflict...  
  
The end of the world."  
  
Several people shivered. Others just stared mutely at their opponents.  
  
Kamui stared back at his other defiantly. *Fuuma,* he thought. *No matter what, I can't let you end the world. Even if you are... Fuuma! Why did it have to be you??*  
  
*This is it,* Kakyou thought sadly. *Finally, I can die. Finally. Hokuto, I'm coming... I couldn't save you, but now I'll get to see you again.*  
  
*I can't fight him!* Yuzuriha Nekoi wailed inside her head. *I... I love him! Nooo...*  
  
Kusanagi smiled back at her sadly. *Poor kid, why did we have to all get caught up in this? I can't believe it's come down to this. This is all wrong, if only we'd had more time together...*  
  
Sorata grinned happily on the outside - as always hiding his feelings within. *Time to go. Can't say it hasn't been fun. But a destiny is a destiny. And at least I can die for the woman I love... Arashi... I wish we could have gone on a proper date, but now it's come to this, I don't think we can. Mother... I won't let another woman cry. Not the way you did. Mother...*  
  
Arashi stared stonily forward. *It's come. I wonder, should I say something to Sorata? If he really is going to die for me... although it's hard to imagine that fool dying... I don't want him to die. I'd... miss him.*  
  
Seiichiro closed his eyes and pictured his wife and daughter. *Why does it have to end this way?*  
  
Karen Kasumi shivered as an errant breeze caused goosepimples to pop up on her arms. *It can't end like this... it can't! I don't want to die!*  
  
Subaru Sumeragi steadfastedly held the eyes of his opponent, Seishirou Sakurazuka. *Seishirou-san,* he thought. *At last it ends, one way or another. Let the gods grant my wish and allow me to die in your arms.*  
  
Seishirou smiled slightly as Subaru's fists clenched. *Ah, Subaru-kun, it looks as though our little game is at an end. You were the most fun of my prey - I will miss you when you are gone. Gone forever - like cherry blossoms in the wind... Subaru-kun.*  
  
Yuuto examined his opponents. *What a way to go. I can't even think of a good exit line. The end of the world is definitely making me lose my touch. Maybe I should say something to Satsuki? On the other hand, do I really want to die with one of her insults ringing in my ears? If only...*  
  
Nataku stood, emotions churning within it. *Mama? Papa? Where are you? I'm scared... I miss you, I'm so alone. Mama? Papa?*  
  
Satsuki allowed no trace of emotion to cross her face. *Yuuto... I don't want to lose you. Noone else has ever bothered trying to talk to me I'm... I don't want to vanish into a computer for the rest of my life!*  
  
/Kamui/ just stood and smiled, knowing that this was all due to his work. He stepped forward. "As is Destined, let the battle for the end of the world begin!!!!"  
  
"FIRE!!!!"  
  
A huge blaze of fire engulfed /Kamui/. "Aaaargh!!!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone jumped back, looking around wildly for the source of the attack.   
  
"WATER!!!!"  
  
The flames were put out as /Kamui/ was knocked over by a powerful jet of water.   
  
"And WINDY!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" /Kamui/ cried out. "Not now!" His form began to blur and shift.  
  
"Return to the shape you were Destined to be..." The voice rang out again.  
  
The group stared in awe as /Kamui/ struggled briefly and began to transform, becoming flatter and smaller... and also more intricate.  
  
"CLOW CARD!!!!"  
  
"Noooo..." /Kamui's/ voice trailed off as a small card appeared in midair.  
  
"AHA!!!" A small girl in a cute pink and yellow outfit sprinted past the assembled Dragons, bounced forward, jumped up and grasped the card. "I got the ANGST card! Yay!!!" She quickly scribbled something on the card. "And now it's all MINE!"  
  
"Nice work Sakura!" Another little girl cried from behind her. "I have it all on tape!"  
  
"Great! Now, let's go home!" With that, the little girl and her friend with the videotape left, chattering away and paying not the slightest attention to the bewildered group they were leaving behind.  
  
The remaining Dragons and Kamui looked at each other.  
  
"Um..." Sorata began, and then stopped. He tried again, "Uh... er... uh... So, anyone for ice cream?"  
  
***  
  
We regret to inform you that due to unforeseen circumstances the end of the world has been cancelled, therefore this is:  
  
Not The End.  
  
*** 


End file.
